El juicio
by Iberius27
Summary: Helga va a juicio ,el crimen? amar a Arnold
1. Chapter 1

El juicio

Capítulo uno

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a Nicklodeon

Habían pasado dos años desde que Arnold y Helga lograran rescatar a los padres del primer nombrado ,pero las cosas habían cambiado , Arnold averiguó ciertas cosas de nuestra adorada rubia ,y cuando esta lo molestaba el solo le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa y fingía ignorarla pero era lo contrario, el la estudiaba y la seguía y aprendido más en unos meses observándola de lejos que en nueve años de conocerla a la conocida por todos como el tormento Pataky

_ Que le pasa últimamente al cabeza de balón le preguntó Helga a su amiga pelinegera

_ No se contesto la asiática

Tras dos años de que Arnold se quedara con sus padres este volvió hace poco mese y el y sus amigos entraron al primer año de la secundaria, y en lo que hablaban Helga y Phebee del mantecados entró el viejo maestro de nuestros amigos el señor Simmons

_ Hola a todos dijo Simmons

_ Hola señor Simmons

_ Bueno por hoy y por el resto de la semana tendremos una dinámica

_ Eso significa que por la siguiente semana no tendremos clases preguntó Harold y Sid

_ Si pero algo diferente , haremos un juicio respondió Simmons

_ Un juicio preguntaron todos

_ Si respondió el maestro

Y a Gerald se le ocurrió una idea, Gerald sabía los mismos secretos que Arnold sabía de Helga pero no todos , porque Arnold insistía que había cosas que solo les correspondía a ellos dos y también se enteró de que Arnold se había enamorado de Helga

_ Pero de que haremos el juicio dijeron algunos alumnos

_ De lo que quieran de lo que se les ocurra

En eso Gerald grita

_ Yo acuso a Helga. de amar a Arnold Shortman

_ Que estas demente dijo Helga

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban en shock ante tal afirmación

_ Que crees que haces Gerald dijo Arnold

Interrumpe Helga

_ No creo que sea buena idea hacer un juicio sobre un vil falacia

Pero Simmons sonrió sabiendo de antemano los sentimientos de la rubia

_ El juicio se hará a menos que tus compañeros no quieran que se realice o que Gerald retire la acusación

La mayoría quería que se realizara el juicio para ver como terminaba esto ,todos menos uno Arnold

_ Arnold porque no quieres que se lleve a cabo el juicio dijo Gerald e hizo un pausa si se realiza el juicio podrás saber si ella aún te ama

Helga lo miraba suplicante para que Arnold convenciera a los demás para que desistieran de la locura que era lo siguiente

_ Lo siento Helga pero esto tiene que suceder dijo Arnold

_ Esta bien a partir de mañana habrán de presentar evidencia tanto de la parte acusatoria como de la acusada y el resto de la semana se deliberara si Helga es culpable o inocente es todo por hoy pueden irse _ dijo Simmons

_ Como le haré para demostrar mi inocencia si amo como a nadie a Arnold penso Helga

Fin del primer capítulo

Aquí estoy otra vez escribiendo o más bien reescribiendo este fanfic espero que les guste y si se preguntan porque estoy reescribiendo esto es fanfics es simple no estoy inspirado para escribir un fanfic original y para no estar tan inactivo así que decidí reescribir este y viaje de ida y vuelta por amor y sin más les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leo todas y ya sin más iberius se despide


	2. Revelaciones en Slusen's

El juicio

Capítulo dos revelaciones en Slusen's

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a nickelodeon

Helga va cabizbaja de camino a su casa pensando como salir del lío que era esta dinámica del juicio pero luego pensó

_ Ese tonto cabeza de balón no sabe nada y podré liberarme de esto en poco tiempo ojalá no fuera tan idiota y se diera cuenta que lo amo sobremanera pero eso no va a pasar ,nah lo único bueno es que ese tonto melenudo ya no se fija en la señorita perfección

En eso Helga llega a la residencia Pataky

_ Olga quiero que me expliques que es eso de que vas a ir a juicio dijo el mayor de los Pataky's

_ En primer lugar soy Helga , Bob ,Helga y en segundo es una tonta dinámica de la escuela

_ Si lo que sea solo espero señorita que no me cueste dinero

_ no te costará tacaño esto último lo dijo en un susurro

Ella va a ponerse una chaqueta de entre tiempo y se disponía a irse cuando es detenida por su padre

_ A donde crees que vas dijo Bob

_ A la calle respondió la rubia

_ no puedes respondió Bob

_ ¡ Que ¡

_ me llamo Simmons y dijo que no puedes salir a menos que te acompañe yo o ese chico con cabeza de balón como se llama Alfred

_ Arnold Bob, se llama Arnold

_ Cómo se el punto es que no puedes ir sola

_ Está bien dijo frunciendo el ceño la rubia y continuó vamos a Slusen's que era donde originalmente tenía planeado ir sola pero como no puedo tendrás que acompañarme

_Voy por mi chaqueta dijo Bob

_ Como sea dijo la rubia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y se encontró a alguien

_ Arnold que haces aquí

_ Simmons le habló a mis abuelos y les dijo que no podría salir a menos que se acompañado por ellos o por ti así que vine a ver si quieres venir con nosotros a donde quieras ir

_ Está bien solo déjame decirle a Bob

_ Bob voy a ir a Slusen's con Arnold y su abuelo y así si puedo salir

_ Está bien

En eso llegan Gerald y Phebee

_ Oímos que irían a Slusen's así que decidimos acompañarlos

_ Si esta bien súbanse al packard

Una ves en Slusen's Arnold y Helga se fueron a la barra y Gerald y Phebee se fueron a sentarse a una de las mesas más alejadas de los rubios

_ Porque lo haces dijo Phebee

_ Porque hago aquí dijo Gerald

_ Porqué haces lo de él juicio

_ Ah eso Simmons dio la idea y yo solo vi la oportunidad

_ La oportunidad de fastidiar a Helga

_ No lo hago para molestar a Helga

_ Si como no

_ En serio yo hago esto por arnie

_Que tiene que ver Arnold en esto

_ No te lo puedo decir Phebee

_ Oh vamos soy tu novia

_ Si lo se pero le prometí a Arnold que no diría nada

_ Prometo no decir nada

_ Prometes no decir nada nisiquiera a Helga

_ Lo prometo

_ Ok pero por donde empiezo

_ Tal vez por el inicio

_ Bueno lo primero que debes saber es que Arnold sabe que Helga esta enamorada de él

_ ¡Que! gritó Phebee lo suficientemente alto para que nuestros amigos rubios y el resto de comensales voltearan a verlos

_ Phebee quieres callarte o acaso quieres que se enteren

_ Lo siento

_ Pero eso no es todo

_ No es todo? pregunto Phebee

_ No ,y de un forma que no se explicar Arnold se enamoró de ella

_ ¡Que! grita Phebee pero es callada por la mano de su novio

_ Shhhh

_El se enteró de ciertas cosas que tu amiga ha hecho por el y el me a dicho algunas pero no todas pero si bastantes ya que me a dicho que hay ciertas cosas que solo le incumben a los dos ,porque crees que actuado tan raro con Helga ,así que dile a tu amiga que se preparé

_ lo haré

Mientras tanto antes que se produciera esta plática estaban los dos rubios mirando a cualquier lado para no verse a los ojos y Arnold piensa

_ Porque se me es tan difícil verla sabiendo lo que se por qué no puedo decirle que la amo como ella me amó o me ama ya no lo sé

Entre tanto la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

_ Porque el se comporta tan raro es decir no quiero que me odie pero esto de la indiferencia me va fatal Oh mi amado cabeza de balón que diablos te pasa

En eso son interrumpidos de sus pensamientos por el grito de Phebee

_ Que habrá pasado preguntó Arnold

_ Tal vez Phebee vio un araña dijo Helga

Y así los minutos pasaron bromeando y disfrutando sus respectivos helados hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse a casa y Arnold se recriminaba por ser tan cobarde pero con esto del juicio podrá saber si ella aún lo ama

_ Mañana será un gran día penso Arnold

Fin del segundo capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo reeditado y reescrito y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review y sin más iberius se despide


	3. Reunión de evidencia

El juicio

Capítulo tres: reunión de evidencias

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a nickelodeon

Empezaba el martes con la recopilación de evidencia y el juicio Gerald representaba a Arnold como un fiscal y Helga decidió defenderse a sí misma

_ Señorita Pataky nos podría decir que siente por mi representado y amigo dijo Gerald con la voz algo sarcástica

_ Simple yo lo odio

_ En serio entonces porque regalaste tus botas Nancy Spumoni al señor Bailey que según tu era lo que más querías para navidad para que Arnold reuniera a Señor Hyun con su hija Mai

_ Como sabes eso dijo Helga sorprendida pero al darse cuenta de se error cambió la frase _ quiero decir eso no es cierto

_ A no , no querrás que cite tus palabras que le dijiste al señor Bailey

_ hazlo sabemos que no es cierto

_ como quieras veamos si mal recuerdo iba así y cito

(Cita)

_ aquí tiene señor unas botas Nancy Spumoni ahora encienda las luces que hay que buscar un niña desaparecida

_ esta demente es navidad me voy a casa

_ No ve que navidad no es agarra lo tuyo antes que el otro ni comprar objetos caros , es demostrar a la gente que le importas y más si es un niño con cabeza de balón con buen corazón que su sentido de la realidad peligra

_ Gracias por el discurso de navidad pero es tarde me voy a casa

_ es tan frío ,piénselo aún tenemos opción, podemos buscar toda la noche a cierta hija desaparecida o puede irse ahora pero si se va ahora ese cabeza de balón no volverá a creer en milagros

( fin de la cita)

_ fin de la cita dijo Gerald y continuó con su argumento_ como ven la acusada hizo algo tan desinteresado por Arnold y si no es por amor yo no se porque será

_ No tienes pruebas de que yo hice o dije tales cosas

_ A no , el señor Bailey no piensa lo mismo

En eso aparece un señor robusto de entre cuarenta a cuarenta y cinco años y Gerald continuó con su alegato

_ Señor Bailey me podría señalar a la señorita que le regaló las botas Nancy Spumoni y lo convenció de buscar a Mai Hyun

_ ella la que está sentada en el estrado ( el escritorio de Simmons) dijo el señor Bailey señalando a Helga

_ muchas gracias señor Bailey

_ No hay de que lo haría otra vez por Arnold y su amiga rubia

El señor Bailey se retira

_ Ok continuemos ,porque de todas las personas aquí presentes tu Helga Geraldine Pataky

_ Quien diablos te dijo mi segundo nombre dijo Helga furiosa

_ Eso no importa dice Gerald y continúa _ como iba diciendo, de todas las personas aquí presentes tenías que ser tu la que rescatará a los padres de Arnold es decir todos sabíamos lo triste que fue para Arnold que ellos nunca estuvieran presentes ,pero porque ayudarlo si no lo amas y por el contrario como dices tu lo odias o lo de la vez del carro alegórico ,quien lo patrocinó, a si tu padre porque, no se tal vez porque tu se lo pediste

_ Esta bien yo hice todo eso porque esto muy agradecida a Arnold

_ Que? _dice el antes mencionado

_ Si, por todas las veces que me has dado consejos aunque yo te trate con la punta del pie

_ Oh vamos no puede ser cierto, tiene que haber más, como la vez que le dijiste a mi abuelo como derrotar a tu padre en la lucha de troncos gigantes ,yo estaba triste porque ellos no estaban ( refiriéndose a sus padres) que me dijese de eso dijo Arnold interrumpiendo el argumento de Gerald y contra argumento de Helga

_ Es que es día estaba enojada con Bob

En eso intervienen el señor Simmons

_ Chicos creo que es todo por hoy

_ De la que me salvé penso Helga

Pero cuanto más le durará la suerte a Helga

Fin del tercer capítulo

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo reeditado y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review y sin más una vez mas iberius se despide


	4. Yo me declaró

El juicio

Capítulo cuatro: yo me declaró

Después de una dura semana de reunión de evidencia de un verdad irrefutable llegó el viernes

_ Señorita Pataky después de todo lo que hemos mostrado seguirá mintiendo descaradamente en nuestras caras

_ Yo no miento

_ A no y todo lo que a hecho solo porque si , no porque ama a Arnold admítelo estas enamorada de el y no hay nada para que lo niegue

_ Si hay ,hay demasiadas con las que puedo negar tremenda demencia creo que tu pelo esponjado te nubla el juicio

De repente la voz de Arnold se hace presente

_ Señor Simmons puedo pasar al estrado y tomar la palabra

_ Si ,a lugar ( no se si se escribe así si no es así corregirme)

_ Helga ya basta de este juicio porque simplemente ,no lo admites

_ No lo admito porque no hay nada que admitir ,todo esto es un delirio de tu amigo con exceso de cabello

Arnold ya estando demasiado frustrado sacó las últimas cartas a la mesa ,los secretos que solo el y ella

_ Helga porque no admites que tu eres voz ronca

_ Que ? Gritaron la mayoría por que Gerald les había contado de la figura misteriosa que los había ayudado

La mandíbula de Gerald estaba caída de la impresión, pero el discurso de Arnold apenas empezaba

_ Porque no admites que cuando descubri que tu eras voz ronca , me confesaste que sentías de lo que hoy se te acusa porque no admites que te disfrazaste y te hiciste pasar por mi amiga en el extranjero, Cecil

Gerald parecía cada vez más sorprendido cada vez que Arnold abría la boca y entendió lo que Arnold a lo que de refería cuando el decía que había cosas que solo le incumbían Arnold y a Helga y este continuó hablando

_ Porque no admites que libro rosa que encontré era tuyo, tengo que reconocer que tienes talento para escribir, porque no reconoces que relicario que ahora llevas en pecho _ dijo señalando al mismo _ es el mismo que encontré en la casa de huéspedes y hablando de la casa de huéspedes, porque no admites que la razón de que tu estuvieras en la casa de huéspedes el día de la reunión de hombres era para rescatar un grabación donde confiesas lo que sentías por mí , es todo lo que tengo que decir

_ Antes de escuchar el veredicto del jurado señorita Pataky como se declara

_Yo_ hizo un pausa y dio un suspiro de resignación y continuó _ yo me declaró culpable

_ Que dijo Arnold frenando en seco y dándose la vuelta para ver a Helga

_ Dije que me declaró culpable

_ Que pasó con el discurso de que los Pataky no se rinden

_ No me estoy rindiendo, solo que reconozco que si ,yo te amo Arnold Philip Shortman

_ Philip ? Preguntó Gerald y todos los demás ya que nadie sabía el segundo nombre de Arnold, ya que ni sus padres y abuelos le decían así

_ Bueno el caso está cerrado Helga Pataky ama a Arnold Shortman todos pueden retirarse

Ella( Helga ) se retiraba a su casillero cuando es detenida por Arnold

_ Arnold no tengo que explicarte el porque de todo

Pero antes de que siguiera hablando un beso la callo

_ Que haces dijo Helga

_ Helga si a mí me acusarán de lo que te acusaron a ti pero en vez de yo tu ,yo también me declararía culpable

_ Eso quiere decir

_ si Helga ,estoy enamorado de ti

Después de una dura semana para ellos por fin ambos tienen un final feliz

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo de esta serie reeditada y les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review y sin más por el momento iberius se despide


End file.
